TDL reminder
by Nickspaz17
Summary: A yourself story about love from every girl from TDI now rated T Chapter 3 is rated M for Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Love!

Chris:Hey! it's been 1 year since i've seen you TV viewers! Welcome to Total Drama Love!

We didn't start the show yet, but you TV viewers can try to join! we need 36 campers! Peace out!

Total Drama Love

Winter 2008-2009


	2. Forms

Forms:

Name:

Who do you love:

*don't do Gwen, cause i tooken her. Sorry!*

Sterotype:

Clothes-

Formal:

Everyday wear:

PJ'S:

Swimsuit:

Phobias:

State:

Type of Guy/Girl for Boy/Girl

I changed how much people are doing it,

and its 22 campers.

6 TDI girls are coming back, and we are doing 20 teams.

1 for each couple.

Peace! -Chris


	3. TDL deleted scene

Here's A DELETED part in TDL

WARNING:This Deleted Scene is for 18 or older only!

Nick: Gwen, Why am i here in this cabin?

Gwen:We are gonna have some Sex.

Nick: you are crazy!

Gwen puts a finger at Nick's lips, then kisses Gwen makes out with Nick.

then they stop due to lack of Gwen starts stripping in naked form.

Nick:we can't do this. i mean, we are 16.

Gwen: i don't care. get naked.

I listen to Gwen, then we are both naked.

Gwen:That's much better. now, lets Fuck.

Nick:OK.

Then Nick & Gwen have sex.

His cock was big.

Gwen:Wow. your cock is huge!

Nick:Yeah.

then Gwen thrusts Nick.

Nick;D-do that more.

Gwen:My pleasure.

Gwen then thrusts Nick faster, Makeing the fast teen moan loud.

then Gwen does it so much.

Nick:Uhh Gwen? Im gonna cum!

Gwen puts her mouth in Nick's cock and sucks it so hard, she drinks the whole cum.

Nick:T-That feels good.

Gwen then kisses Nick.

Gwen:That was some hot sex.

Nick:OK. lets get back to the camp.

Gwen & Nick get thier clothes on, then Gwen makes out with Nick.

Then they come to the bonfire.

See? that's the reason it was deleted. They were Fucking.

R&R!


	4. Pairs you need to know about

Here is the pairings. There will be some characters from other shows, so get used to it.

ChrisXRoxanne

JessXTrent

NickXGwen

NikkiXNoah

LilyXTyler

BriddgeteXGeoff

KennyXEva

HeatherXEzekiel

BethXCody

TimmyXTrixie

MandyXArwin

SpongebobXSandy

.Puff

What do you think? most of the story is gonna be based around Nick X Gwen, X Mrs. Puff, and Bridgette X Geoff.

There will be french kissing, some lemon in 2 chapters and will be rated M, and Makeing out.


	5. TDL Q&A, and Spoilers

Q&A!

Q:When is the series?

A:Somewhere in January or Febuary.

________________________

Q: How long will be the series?

A: It will end somewhere in June

________________________

Q:How much chapters will be in the series?

A:39, maybe 40.

________________________

Q:What kind of sex is in the series?

A:Buttsex. no humping or something.

________________________

Q: Will any Sonic characters be in it?

A: Yes, they will appear in chapter 2, telling they were late for the time.

________________________

Q: Is any character gonna kiss in the first episode?

A: Yes, They might french kiss, or makeout.

________________________

SPOILERS!

____________________

will be a goth like Gwen, and then when they kiss, they fall in love.

2. Harold is paired up with Leshawna, so don't be afraid.

3. at the end, there will be deleted scenes not on camrea. and the deleted scenes are Very Sexual Content. so i'll post warnings at the start of the scenes.

won't be on Camp Wawanakwa. LOL JK!

Well, thats what i wanted to tell ya. Bye!


	6. Meet the camper, and love

OK! this is it!

Chris:Hey TV viewers! it was 1 year since you last saw our campers!

Roxanne:Hurry up Chris!

Chris:Ok! Ok! jeez

Chris:The first girl back at camp is Gwen!

Gwen: Oh crap! not this s*beep* camp again!

Chris:The first new contestent in the show is Nick!

Nick:Hey!

Gwen:*looks at him angerly*

Nick:*looks back at her lovely*

Gwen:*smiles*

Chris:the other camper whos returning is Duncan!

Duncan: Hey Chris.

Chris: Ok, now you have lots of pirceings!

Duncan:You want one?

Chris: No.

*Duncan lets go of Chris's lip*

Nick:Hey Duncan!

Duncan: Hey Nick! long time no see!

Chris:The new male campers is Spongebob & Patrick!

Spongebob:Hey Chris! Is this the place?

Patrick:Hi

Chris:Ok..

Chris:The next new camper is Timmy Turner!

Timmy:Hey Chris!

*Confessional can start*

Nick:I think Gwen is hot

Gwen:I think Nick is hot

Confessional can end*

Chris:The returning camper is Trent!

Trent:Gwen!

*Trent hugs Gwen*

Nick:Get your filthy hands off of her!

Trent:Says who?

Nick: ME!

*Nick gets punched by Trent and falls down next to Gwen*

Gwen:What did you do that for?!

Trent:He's 16

Gwen:Nick is 9! Geez!

Nick:*rubs Eye*

Gwen:I'll be right back

*Nick & Gwen head to the hot tub behind the island*

Gwen:Does it hurt when i touch it?

Nick:Yes

Gwen:Let me help you

*Gwen kisses the Black eye*

*then we both go down the water*

*then goes up, and Nick's eye is better*

Gwen:Did it work?

Nick:Yes.

Gwen:Your not a cute kid, your a uber cute kid!

*then Nick & Gwen makeout.*

*NOTE:LOL TDI SPECIAL PART*

Then Nick & Gwen stop making out due to the lack of Oxygen.

Nick:Since it's Total Drama Love, i hope to be on your couple team.

Gwen:Me too.

*then they head back*

Timmy Turner:Where were you guys?

Nick:Oh, you know.

Chris:and the last new camper is !

Mr. Krabs:Hey Spongebob me boy!

Spongebob:Hey Mister Krabs!

Chris: Ok! now the teams!

*look at the couple list. thats the people who they are hooking up with.*

OK, Your challange is in the night!

Part 2 will be released tonight.


End file.
